Siempre
by charlotte.200
Summary: Katniss y Peeta llevan un tiempo juntos desde que la rebelión terminó pero, ¿Peeta tiene claro lo que Katniss siente por él?
Era otoño en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Llovía. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Hacía casi un año que Peeta había vuelto a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Al principio teníamos una relación fría y distante: unas pocas miradas furtivas, cordiales saludos mañaneros... No era una situación idílica pero de cierto modo me hacía feliz porque sabía que Peeta se estaba recuperando de sus episodios y estaba bien. Con el lento paso de los días, semanas e incluso meses nos fuimos acercando. Pasábamos juntos gran parte del día, íbamos juntos al bosque (yo a cazar y él a recoger bayas). Poco a poco fuimos recuperando la complicidad que teníamos. Todo fue volviendo poco a poco. De las miradas furtivas pasamos a mirarnos de forma intensa durante horas. De darnos la mano pasamos a las caricias. Las caricias derivaron en los abrazos y pronto estos abrazos fueron acompañados de besos.

Era otoño en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Llovía. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Peeta y yo estábamos en mi casa, apoyados en el marco de la puerta viendo como llovía. En ese momento, uno frente el otro, no era necesario llenar el silencio. El sonido monótono y rítmico de las gotas cayendo en los charcos me relajaba.

Me gustaba mirar a Peeta. De perfil podía admirarlo sin sentirme "cazada": su pelo rubio desordenado y un poco mojado, su perfil anguloso, sus pestañas espesas que parecía que tenían que enredarse cuando pestañeaba, sus ojos que parecía dos océanos infinitos a los que si te asomabas estabas perdida porque nadabas a la deriva durante lo que parecía una eternidad, la punta de su nariz roja por el frío, su mandíbula que se marcaba más cuando apretaba los dientes, sus labios carnosos ahora entreabiertos que respiraban mientras su mirada se perdía en las gotas de ese frío aguacero otoñal, su ancho pecho que subía y bajaba de forma rítmica al son de nuestras respiraciones, sus grandes pero suaves manos apoyadas en su regazo. Jamás me cansaría de mirarlo.

-Peeta se giró y me miró. No puede evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña. Él sonrió también y volvió a mirar la lluvia.

-Katniss. -me llamó sin mirarme.

-Dime Peeta.

-Quería saber... -empezó pero se paró por lo que me parecieron siglos. Se giró y sus ojos azules encontraron los míos, grises como el día- ¿Estas conmigo para sobrevivir, o quizás porque Gale se marchó al Distrito 2?

Esa pregunta me pilló completamente desprevenida. ¿Seguía dudando de mi? Eso me dolió. Peeta debió leer el dolor en mi expresión porque bajó la mirada y de forma inaudible dijo "perdón". Por otro lado le comprendo. Después de todo, después de los dos Juegos, después de lo que le hizo el Capitolio era normal que aun quedara un resquicio de duda en él.

La idea de que creyera que estaba con él por supervivencia no me parecía descabellada. En los primeros Juegos se dio esa situación. Aun así su duda me dolía ya que era la única persona que me quedaba a mi lado, él era el único.

-Peeta -ante mi llamada el susodicho me miró a los ojos de la misma forma que un niño pequeño mira a su madre antes de ser regañado- te equivocas. No te necesito para sobrevivir, sino para vivir. -puso cara de no entenderme.

Hacía tiempo que quería decirle todo lo que sentía. Me tomé mi tiempo porque las palabras no son lo mío, vaya sorpresa.

-Verás... -empecé dubitativa- La diferencia entre que te necesite para sobrevivir o que te necesite para vivir es sencilla. Esa diferencia la veo cada día en nosotros. La veo cuando por la mañana entra la brisa fría porque duermes con la ventana abierta o cuando me levanto y noto tu lado de la cama vació y me preocupo, pero luego siento el olor de pan con queso recién hecho y esa preocupación desaparece de forma instantánea. Cuando por las mañanas te vistes y te haces dos nudos en los cordones o cuando al desayunar no le echas ni una pizca de azúcar al te. Cuando pintas y frunces tanto el ceño que parece que tus cejas se van a tocar. Cuando pintas y estas tan concentrado que puedo mirarte durante horas y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Cuando puedes pasar horas mezclando colores para conseguir la tonalidad exacta. Cuando sales a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y me siento sola teniendo únicamente de acompañante al gato más feo que he visto en mi vida; que contrasta con la alegría que siento cuando oigo tus ruidosos pasos entrando en casa. Veo la diferencia también en cuando nos besamos y tu me coges de la cintura, o simplemente cuando no abrazamos compartiendo el silencio y respirando al unísono. Cuando ante de irnos a dormir me quedo un rato despierta con la cabeza en tu pecho escuchando el latir de tu corazón que se acelera cuando te acaricio o simplemente dejando que tu olor a eneldo y canela me inunde. Cuando me das un beso en la frente antes de desearme buenas noches y quedarte dormido. -ya no podía parar porque las palabras salían solas, sin control, de forma atropellada- No te elegí porque Gale se fuera. No necesito el fuego de Gale que se alimenta con rabia y odio, de eso tengo yo de sobra -sonrió de forma fugaz, la Chica en Llamas me solían llamar- Lo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosa que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puedes dármelo tú, Peeta.

Me quedo callada, mirándolo con expectación. Peeta se acerca con lentitud alargando la espera. Se sienta a mi lado y me mira. Acerca su mano a mi mejilla empapada y me quita unas pocas lágrimas con su suave mano, otras me las quita a besos. Me atrae hacía él pasándome el brazo encima del hombro abrazándome y acariciándome la cabeza.

Con esos simples gestos sé que mi respuesta le ha sido más que complaciente y ha disipado hasta la más mínima duda que tenía sobre nosotros. _Nosotros._

-Peeta, ¿te quedarás a mi lado?

-Siempre.


End file.
